The masqueraders
by littlelupus
Summary: A masquerade ball!That made Sakura nostalgic, last time she had been in Syaoran's arms mesmerized by his eyes.But, that was history.Ten years later,Sakura finds herself mesmerized yet again in the arms of a stranger in another one!LEMON ALERT!COMPLETED!
1. Chapter I

The Masqueraders

Disclaimer: CCS characters don't, can't and won't belong to me! I make no profit from this.

A/n: Not going to bore you with my babblings. Just wanted to say… "LEMON ALERT!"

Though that is only for the last chapter, which may be 2nd or 3rd. but, no worries this has got some fun too.

Chapter 1

A beautiful evening span over the city of London throwing it in an orange haze as the sun set.the first stars began appearing in the velvety dark blue sky. The peace of the beautiful evening was broken by the sound of cars speeding to the entrance of a grand mansion. The mansion belonged to one Eriol Hirragizawa, one of the top business tycoons in London. Eriol and his wife Tomoyo were throwing a party, or rather, you can call it a Masquerade ball. The halls were magnificently adorned with lights. Faces covered in beautifully carved masks could be seen everywhere. Ladies were dressed in gorgeous silk gowns and men in tux could be seen crowding the ballroom. Buffet tables were arranged at the side of one of the halls adjoining it, along with tables with drinks. The ballroom had beautifully carved tables arranged around the dance floor.

One of such table around the dance floor, found a 23 year old lady with sparkling emerald eyes and honey coloured hair. Sakura, as she was known, was invited to the ball by the mistress of the house. Tomoyo had been her best friend since forever.

Sakura looked on dazed at the dancing couples, as she was taken down the memory lane, to another masked ball. It was a story of a princess who falls in love with a prince, only to later find that he belongs to the rival kingdom. She closed her eyes and sighed. There was a name in her head , ringing to the rhythm of her heart. Yes, her heart has not forgotten, even after years of denial.

'Syaoran.'

It's been 7 years since she had met Syaoran. They had professed their love for each other at the young age of 13, still innocent about the tricks of time. Thirteen was such a beautiful age. It is when we start discovering the adult in us. A new phase in life that open up to a new world of emotions. Teenage brings with it a new palette of colours to paint your life with. The age, one discovers friendship and love. Yes, I had found my first love then. It was pure exhilaration. Oh, the circumstances were anything but normal. He had returned back to Hongkong after our card-capturing endeavour. We spoke over the phone almost everyday. Even met up as much as possible. But, as they say, life moves on, phone calls became once a week from once in two days. Our lives became different, even as we ourselves changed and yet that tender feeling was there. Subtle, hidden away. Time went and slowly, the drift became too big and it became too late to remedy. I did want to call up, speak to him, but something in me feared that he had moved on. I suppressed my feelings for him and slowly let it go.

Sakura was brought back to the present by Tomoyo's voice.

"Hey Sakura, back to earth. Come on, this is a party. You shouldn't sit in a corner and mop!"

"Yes Sakura, many young men are queued up to get a chance to dance with you." Eriol chuckled looking at someone on the opposite side of the ballroom.

"Don't worry, you two! I am doing great." Sakura said nervously, as she felt a pair of eyes burning into her.

"We'll be with you soon Sakura, just have few more guests to attend to." Yelled Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded absently, as she stared into the smothering dark eyes of a handsome stranger, who had a

black mask covering his eyes. She felt a shiver, as another face in a similar mask flashed in her mind.

Tomoyo's POV:

"Eriol, do you think we should have told them that the other is here?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

Eriol grinned and said "Tomoyo, you won't be saying that, if you had seen the look on Syaoran's face. He's been watching her. This is going to be way more fun than I thought! Let them figure it out."

"What if it back fires?"

"After the looks they have been sending each other? I don't think so."

Syaoran's POV:

Syaoran stared at the honey colour haired seductress. His breath caught as their eyes met.

" _Why didn't Eriol introduce me to her? The smarmy bastard he is, I am sure he is having fun" _

" _She looks so beautiful and so lonely."_

He watched as she got up slowly to get a glass of drink. He drank in the sight of her, her perfect womanly curves, as her pale pink dress clung to her in all the right places, and groaned mentally. The neckline, which showed hints of cleavage, was killing him. All he knew was that he wanted her.

He was going to get to know her, even if it is the last thing he does!

Sakura's POV:

She felt the stranger's eyes follow her and blushed. She was shocked by the way her body was responding to the heated looks. She was burning up from inside. She wanted desperately to be in his arms and at the same time, was scared of her reaction to a complete stranger. She turned her back to him and sipped her wine.

Suddenly she felt warm breath on her neck and a husky voice, which sent shivers down her spine, ask.

"May have this dance?"

Sakura jerked around only to stare into the dark eyes of the stranger. She became tongue-tied and she could only nod.

Syaoran led her to the dance floor as a slow tune began to play.

Sakura felt like she was on fire, wherever they touched. They danced song after song, moving closer with each.

She could feel his whole length against her, from his muscular chest to his toes, as she rested her head against his broad shoulder. Her breathing became labored and a slow ache started to build up in her. She thought she would die if he didn't kiss her soon.

In her daze, she didn't notice that he had backed her into a dark alcove near the far end of the huge ballroom.

She gasped as he pinned her to the wall with his heated body and tore the mask away from her face. He claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Sakura felt her breath leave her and felt pure heat pool through her stomach. His kisses grew hungrier and bruising in intensity.

It was a heady mixture of soft lips and smothering passion.

He licked her bottom lip and nipped it to gain access. She moaned letting him explore her mouth with urgency she had not known till then. Tongues clashed in passion building up a total inferno. She could feel every inch of his hard chest pushed up against her soft breast. His kisses became leisure as his tongue languidly played with hers, teasing hers, getting a moan from her. They were panting heavily

He pulled away to throw wet kisses along her neck to the neckline of her dress. Her head started to spin. Sakura bit her lips trying not to cry out as he bit down on the top of her right breast and started sucking the soft sensitive skin there. She bucked violently at his ministrations.

Sakura threw her head back to give him better access to her neck as she tangled her fingers in his soft chocolate brown hair. She slowly loosened the tie of his mask and pulled it away from his face and gazed at him with her green eyes darkened with desire. She took in his features closely for the first time that evening. His eyes, she noticed were exactly not chocolate brown, as she had thought, but had flecks of amber in them. Her eyebrows rose up in recognition and gasped in shock as green eyes met amber ones dilated with desire.

"Syaoran kun!"

A/n: the end of chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Reviews would be encouraging… This is my first fic! So please read and hit that l'il purple button down below!


	2. Chapter II

The Masqueraders

Disclaimer: CCS characters don't, can't and won't belong to me! I make no profit from this.

A/n: Not going to bore you with my babblings. Just wanted to say… "LEMON ALERT!"

Though that is only for the last chapter, but no worries this has got some fun too.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Syaoran's POV

They gazed into each other's face.

"_She is so beautiful, and so hot. There is something comforting about her." _

"_Her captivating green eyes look so warm and so familiar." _He thought as he watched her eyes widen.

"Syaoran Kun!"

"WHAT?"

Sakura's POV

She watched as his eyes frowned in confusion and almost immediately widened in recognition. If she hadn't been this surprised, she would have laughed at his expression. Yes! She had him speechless.

"_Oh! This is just so incredible!"_

"Sa Sa Sakura chan?"

"_This is getting even better! Now he is stuttering!" Sakura danced mentally._

She burst out laughing, at the cost of him.

"Hey Syaoran! I never thought I'd ever see the day, when I would have you shocked, confused, speechless and stuttering all at once!" Sakura grinned gleefully.

"Hey, how do you expect me to react to it in the middle of… you know.."

He couldn't believe that he was feeling embarrassed to say the word "snog"! He was not a bloody teenager!

But, anyway he got her to shut up.

There was an awkward silence, neither of them knowing where to begin. Sakura was blushing hard thinking about what they had been doing and that thought made her wince. She couldn't believe that she had literally thrown herself at a complete stranger, let alone, have his way with her! No, she couldn't let that spoil this moment. She couldn't believe it; they have finally met after all those years!

" So, How about we catch up? Shall we go for a walk?" Syaoran grinned awkwardly, offering her his hand in a dramatic gesture.

"I would love that. But, let me go up and change into something more comfortable. Then we can sneak out without Tomoyo noticing or she'll freak out. I am sure she purposely missed out telling the fact that you would be here too!"

"Now that you mentioned it, I did have a sneaky feeling that they were up to something. You rush up now, I'll be waiting for you in at the back entrance." Syaoran waved at her to rush.

Both of them, in their excitement, failed to notice a magical aura, as one of the cards, which, she had kept in her purse, on the table where she had been sitting, started to glow brighter and brighter. The aura was very faint when she had entered England, so she didn't notice, but it had been increasing that evening. Alas! She had been otherwise distracted to take notice, but not the same could be told for a blue eyed, bespectacled man.

At the back entrance:

Li Syaoran was leaning against the bark of a tree waiting for Sakura to join him. He was reflecting on all that had happened.

"_Strange coincidence! I had almost cancelled the trip, but, somehow everything fell into place and I could make it here. Thank god!"_

"_Or is it a well planned mission of Eriol and Tomoyo? Whatever it is, I am glad. I missed her so much. If not anything, we could at least be good friends."_

" _But, it's going to be awkward. The kiss in the ballroom is going to put us in an uncomfortable situation. It started out as a bit of teasing and sexual stimulation with a beautiful stranger, with no strings attached. Not so anymore, I don't want to risk our friendship. We have to deal with it like adults."_

Unknown to him, similar thoughts were running through Sakura's mind.

He was broken out of his reverie by sound of approaching footsteps. He turned around to see Sakura in a white button down cotton shirt that fitted her nicely and beige cargos. She had her hair in a ponytail. Syaoran couldn't take his eyes of her. He couldn't get enough of her.

She had a beautiful smile on her face and, as she neared him, she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I am so glad to see you. It's been such a long time! How have you been? I keep hearing about you and your company in the news and I am so happy that you are doing so well" She gushed breathlessly, as they started to walk out of Eriol's mansion.

"Yea, it's been great. What have you been doing? I have not been touch with anyone. You should tell me about everyone!"

"Sure! But first tell me where we are heading to." Sakura asked merrily.

"I thought we could go to my hotel suite. Eriol's mansion has been so noisy due to all the preparations that I had a fear of my head splitting up! Didn't want to risk it. Then, the girls in the world would lose the most eligible bachelor ever!" Syaoran winked.

"Ha ha! Pride goes before fall!"

"Oh yeah! Not for me."

To Syaoran's surprise, Sakura bent down so quickly and pulled his leg that he didn't have time to react and then BANG! Syaoran was flat on his back with Sakura looking down at him and cackling away maniacally!

"Never be so sure" Sakura sang in a too sweet a voice.

"Hey! I can pull you down right now if I want to. But, no I wouldn't 'cause I am mature. Kid, you should learn from me."

They wandered on talking about nothing and everything, as the evening breeze cooled their minds, and to them everything seemed beautiful in each other's company.

They chattered on till they reached the entrance of a grand hotel. Syaoran reached the reception desk set in a brightly lit lobby of the hotel to get the key to his room.

Sakura looked around to take in the artistically decorated lobby of the hotel.

"Do you want to go to the restaurant for dinner or would you prefer room service?" Syaoran asked as he neared her.

"I think room service would be nice. I want some peace, and besides, we do have seven years to catch up. But, only if you promise to be decent" Sakura winked seductively.

"I will try my best ma'am" Mock-bowed Syaoran.

In the room:

The suite was spacious and from the look of it, had two bedrooms. Thy sat in the living room, which had two comfortable couches, a huge home theatre kind of TV, a dining table and a drinks cabinet. A light music was playing in the background, giving it a finishing touch.

Dinner had been ordered. Syaoran and Sakura had already dug in through the first course. They chatted pleasantly, reminiscing about their days together at school.

"Is that yellow stuffed animal guardian beast here with you?"

"Yeah, I am sure he is hogging away along with suppy chan. No, may be they are fighting over some video game and the winner would get to finish the plate of whatever!" Giggled Sakura.

"Still the greedy ol' self, I see!" Syaoran said with a long-suffering sigh.

"Did you know? Chiharu and Takashi are engaged! Always thought they would end up together!"

"I know what you mean" Said Syaoran laughing, thinking about the good old days and how Chiharu used to

beat Takashi up to stop his incredible stories.

They spoke about their classmates and their days together in Tomoeda through dinner.

Sakura's POV:

Sakura couldn't help but watch him as he sat there, oppose to her, as they ate their dinner.

"_He has become so incredibly handsome. So damn SEXY!" said a voice in her head._

"_Get a grip Sakura! You shouldn't go around thinking such things. It's going to get you nowhere!"_

"_I can't help it! I have never gotten over him! I have to do something." She screamed internally._

" _BUT WHAT DO I DO?"_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Syaoran, as he gave her a glass of white wine.

They sat together in a companionable silence, as they sipped their wine.

Not quite far away, another card started to glow in the hands of Eriol Hiragizawa.

Syaoran's POV:

He had all his thoughts focused on Sakura and what they had been doing in the dark corner of the ballroom. His hands itched to caress her soft tanned skin, and get his fingers tangled in her shiny honey coloured hair.

_**Fed up with my destiny  
and this place of no return**_

"_Damn! This is going to be the death of me!"_

"_How am I going to approach the subject of love life, or the lack of it, in my case (atleast, at the moment!)"_

_**Think I'll take another day**_

_**And Slowly watch it burn.**_

Syaoran could have continued his mind war for aeons to come had he not realized that it was already 10:30 PM.

_**It doesn't really matter how the time goes by**_

_**Cause l still remember you and I**_

Normal POV:

"Hey did you realize? It's already 10:30! I can't believe time just flew!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Oh my! I should leave." Sakura said

_**And that beautiful good bye**._

"But, Sakura, It's too late. This is a double room suite; you can stay in the other room. I can drop you first thing tomorrow at Eriol's place."

"Well.. Hmm… I..."

"_Oh! This is silly! He is just asking me to spend the night in the OTHER ROOM, as it's very late. Nothing else!" Sakura scolded herself._

"Fine. Thanks a bunch" Sakura said.

Silence reigned again as both looked around searching for a topic to speak. They both knew what they wanted to talk about, but neither wanted to bring it up first. Their eyes finally met.

Sakura could not take it any longer.

"Syaoran, what have been doing with YOUR LIFE?"

"Sakura, if you don't know, all I can say is that you should start reading news papers more!" Syaoran said smirking, purposely evading answering her question.

"_What crap! He is just making this difficult on me."_

"Syaoran! You know what I mean! If you don't understand, fine! I'll spell it out for you. Do you have a girlfriend? Have you had one? How many? And, do you go around seducing strangers?" Her voice rose steadily with each question.

"_Great! So much for dealing with it like an adult."_

"For your first question… No I don't have a girlfriend now. I did date a few in high scho…"

Sakura cut him short. "What do you mean by "A few"?"

Syaoran grinned just to get a rise out of her and said "Well may be half the girls in school or may be more... What? Don't tell me that you are jealous!"

She couldn't believe the nerve of him. She scowled and sniffed superiorly, storming away towards her room door, but Syaoran caught her even before she turned the doorknob.

"Let go, you Pompous brat!" She yelled glaring at him.

He had her pinned to the door and she could feel his warm breath on her face, as she looked into his amazing eyes, her anger melting away. Something was stirring inside her; she could feel the temperature rise in the room from his scorching stare. Her breathing became labored and she, some how knew that he felt the same.

She closed her eyes in anticipation, as she felt his gaze burn on her lips, which were slightly parted. She licked her lips, trying to control her breathing.

That had done it; he couldn't take it any longer. The sight of her pink tongue licking her lush lips snapped his control.

Crash, his lips found hers in a kiss that left her senseless. She moaned as their tongues clashed. She clutched her hands around his neck as he pulled her flush against his chest.

"_No, we should stop. We might end up regret…. Oh!"_ She couldn't think anymore. This was fire pure and unadulterated. She was tingling all over

He wove his hand into her shiny long hair and pulled her head back, exposing her creamy neck to him. He licked her neck and laid butterfly kisses along her jaw and downward, only to reach her pulse point and sucked hard .She felt a shock wave shoot to her very core. Sakura gasped his name aloud and ground her hip against his causing him to groan.

This reaction caused them to pull away, breathing heavily. They looked into each other's eyes and knew the gravity of the situation. This was not going to be just a fling or a one-night stand! The price to pay was very high.

"I am sorry Sakura, we have to talk about what just happened. I don't want to lose our friendship on pitiful flings. But, not now, we need time to think. Let's talk tomorrow"

Sakura took a deep breath and said "Yes we'll have to settle this soon. So, tomorrow it is then. Hm Syaoran, can I borrow any of your old shirts? I can't just sleep like this."

Syaoran got her a dark forest green shirt and oh, it was not any shirt! It was his favourite. He gave it to her and said, "Sleep well Sakura. Good night."

Sakura's POV:

Sakura shut her door but left it unlocked. She leaned against it and sighed.

"_Hope everything goes well tomorrow. I know that I want him. Please! Please! Let him want me too."_

" _I know that he wants me! I did feel the evidence pressing against my hip." _She thought blushing, as she undressed.

She stood in front of the huge mirror. The room had a comfortable bed at the center of it.

She gasped as she saw the hickey he had given her on the top of her right breast, and felt electricity course through her as she thought about that incident. She quickly wore the shirt he had given her. It smelt of him.

"_But, that proves only lust. No, hope he loves me again. I love him. I have always loved him."_ She thought, as she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

She gasped, startled to find Syaoran on top of her. He was torturing the skin on her neck with his teeth. 

"Sakura" He breathed into her ears and nipped her ear lob.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?"

A shiver went through her as his hand went up her leg; she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as he traced a slow and agonizing path in on the inside of her thigh.

"Syaoran" She sighed.

He drew back and tore the top three buttons of the green shirt exposing her breasts two him. His eyes almost turned black with hunger. He bent his head and threw feather light kisses on her chest but never actually touching her. She started to writhe against his muscular chest, her breath coming in small pants.

"Syaoran, please." She moaned

Syaoran's POV:

He barely got any sleep. All he could think about was Sakura. He tossed and turned around in his bead in futile attempt to sleep. He gazed around his room. It had a huge king sized bed with the finest of silk, the best suite in the hotel and, anyone would die to sleep in such a room, but here he was, not getting even an inch of sleep. Finally, he gave up and got out of his bedroom to watch T.V. But, he came to an abrupt halt as he heard noises. It sounded like moaning. He reached Sakura's room, thinking that she was having a headache or something, and opened the door slightly. What he heard next was, he felt, the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his entire life.

"Syaoran, please." Sakura moaned.

* * *

Somewhere near by: 

Yet again, the two cards glowed more brightly.

* * *

Hey the second chapter is finally over. Hope you guys like it. It was really great to see your reviews. It inspired me a lot. 

Lol! My sister actually read and reviewed my story without realizing it's me! She had the shock of her life when she found out. Way to go "dreamteam"!

Disclaimer: The song lyric is from Amanda Marshall's Beautiful goodbye.

Thanks to all my reviewers. Your reviews get me going. Love you all.

IcyVix

SaeSawanoguchi

ynl mun Dmon: Hey thanks for letting me know that my anonymous reviews were blocked.

Aquaviolinessorchdorker2293

PrincessSakura2b

PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2

Dbzgtfan2004

dreamteam

EffY-CHAN

somedayiwillwrite

Fireangel621

MewMewPower389

DarkSoul Nemi

Anonymous

C ya!

Littlelupus


	3. Chapter III

THE MASQUERADERS

Disclaimer: CCS characters don't, can't and won't belong to me! I make no profit from this.

A/n: Not going to bore you with my babblings. Just wanted to say… "LEMON ALERT!"

* * *

PART III

Finally, he gave up and got out of his bedroom to watch T.V. But, he came to an abrupt halt as he heard noises. It sounded like moaning. He reached Sakura's room, thinking that she was having a headache or something, and opened the door slightly. What he heard next was, he felt, the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his entire life.

"Syaoran, please." Sakura moaned.

Syaoran felt all the blood rush south at the sight that met his eyes. Sakura was sprawled on her bed, drenched in sweat, her breathing laboured as she moaned. Her shirt was sticking to her; he could see the outline of her nipples and knew that she was not wearing a bra. He wanted desperately to bend down and catch it between his teeth and suckle on it till she screamed his name out. Syaoran got a mischievous gleam in his eyes, as he bent down to her ears with a wicked grin.

"_Damn! I want her in my life. I am not going to let her go ever again. Who cares about stupid talks! I know that she wants the same as what I want. I am not going to sit around brooding!" _He thought, making up his mind.

He sat down on the bed next to her and breathed in her scent. He licked her neck tantalizingly and breathed into her ear.

"Sakura, wake up."

Sakura jerked awake to find Syaoran's face close to hers with a wicked grin on it, which made uncomfortable.

"WHA..?" She trailed off, breathlessly.

"Are you alright? I think, you were dreaming."

"No, I am fine. Sorry, if I had disturbed you." She said, worriedly wondering what he had heard.

" It didn't seem like that. You were begging me for something." Syaoran said in a husky voice, near her ears, sending chills down her spine.

"I was not!" She yelled snootily.

"Yes, you were." He murmured bending his head to plant kisses along her jaw and then down her neck.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control.

"_No way am I going to make it easy for him!" _She thought self-righteously.

"I was not begging you. You are making it up!" She said, trying to steady her voice but failed miserably, as he continued to kiss her collarbone.

He laid down on her completely, making sure not to crush her and started to nibble on her neck.

A shiver shot through her body, and she grew angry at her body's reaction to his ministrations. She wanted to pull his head up and kiss him senseless, and that's what she did.

She tangled her fingers in his wild locks and pulled his head up to give him a fiery kiss. Tongues battled each other for control, leaving them gasping for air. As, they broke the kiss, Syaoran grinned at her seductively.

"So, do you agree that you begged m in your sleep?" He asked in a low voice.

"Never" She said as she licked his neck.

"We'll see about it." Syaoran tore open the top button of her shirt and threw light kisses on every inch of skin exposed to him, barely touching it, making her yearn for more. His hand started to move up her thigh in a slow agonizing path. She was in total inferno. She wanted his touch, firm, hard. She wanted him to take her rough, making her sore between her legs. She wanted him to mark her as his.

"Please, Syaoran." She moaned wantonly.

He raised his head to looking to her green eyes, dilated with desire that it almost looked black.

" There, you said it."

The look in his eyes made her shiver with anticipation of what was to come. His eyes filled with hunger, promised of a night of passion abandon. She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh, and she shifted a bit to thrust her hip against his, making him groan. She pulled his T-shirt up his head and threw it away, and scrapped her nails on his hard muscular chest. To her, he looked so delectable, with his tousled hair and that wicked grin.

He let out a hiss at the feel of her fingernails on his chest, and then his back.

"Did you know Sakura? Wolves mate for life. And you are my mate. You are mine." His eyes burnt into hers and their intensity left her feeling exhilarated. She dug her nails on his lower back, unable to withstand the pleasure coursing through her and gave a loud moan, throwing her head back, upon his onslaught on her neck down to her chest.

Sakura wrapped her legs around him and thrust her hips in an instinctual need to stop the ache that was slowly building inside her trying to consume her. Syaoran responded with his own hard thrust, as he growled. She suddenly rolled them over and straddled him. She bent down to taste his skin, salty with sweat, as they continued to grind their lower bodies.

Syaoran gave a feral growl, as he felt her lips move lower, towards his navel and then below, along the sprinkle of hair, till the top of his pyjama bottom which was ridden dangerously low. He stopped her and turned them around, roughly pinning her beneath him, when he felt her small hand on his hardness, and thrust against her core hard, making them cry in union.

"Not so fast, love." He growled.

His lips met hers, hungry and hot. He groaned as she pulled away, only to be rewarded with the sensation of her lips latched to the sensitive skin on his neck, branding him. He pulled her back up and tore the rest of is favourite shirt off her. He looked at her naked body with open admiration. It was not the first time for Sakura, but with Syaoran, it felt different, it was more special. She was suddenly overcome with shyness and she flushed.

He watched as she started to blush prettily.

"Sakura, you are so beautiful." He breathed against her skin on her stomach.

"_Oh god! How did I live without her this long! And her breasts…"_ He thought, as he looked mesmerized at her firm round breasts.

He immediately took her hard, aching nipples into his mouth, sucking on it, while his free hand fondled her other breast, making her cry out. The sensation coursing through her was enough to send her into a climax.

He groaned seeing the mark he had left earlier on top of her breast.

"Syaoran" She moaned as he flicked his tongue on the mark.

He sucked the soft skin at the joint of her shoulder and neck, as his hand crept up her inner thigh to meet with the lace of her wet panties. Sakura cried out as his fingers touched her wet folds.

"Fuck Sakura, you are so wet."

"Syaoran, Please." Sakura cried as she writhed beneath him.

"What do you want Sakura?" Syaoran asked, his voice deep with desire as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh God! Fuck me Syaoran. Make me yours." Sakura screamed wantonly, as she bucked against his fingers.

His control snapped as he heard her words. He groaned as he took her lips into a kiss, which she felt was all consuming. They hastily removed the last of their barrier.

"Wait, we have to use protection." He said trying to regain his control.

" No it's fine. I am on the pills, Syaoran." She gazed into his eyes to find it filled with love and such warmth that she melted right there. Their lips met again in a warm, loving kiss, unlike their previous hungry ones.

* * *

Eriol's Mansion:

Eriol watched as two of the Sakura cards started to glow brighter than ever. He knew that the time was nearing.

* * *

Their kisses grew steadily in their intensity. Sakura couldn't take it any longer.

"Syaoran, please. I want you inside me now." She moaned, as she wrapped her legs around his.

Syaoran entered her with a hard thrust, making her cry out.

" Oh god! Syaoran."

Syaoran groaned, as he felt her muscles clench around him. He took her hard and fast, pouring seven years of longing into their lovemaking. She bit him hard on his shoulder, as she came.

They came together in an explosive climax. He laid down beside her, pulling her against his chest. He kissed her forehead, as the basked n the afterglow, fully sated.

"Sakura" He said in a low voice, lifting her chin with gentle fingers, to meet her eyes.

"I love you." He stated simply, looking into her eyes to gauge her reaction.

Her breath caught at his words. She felt a pricking sensation at the corner of her eyes, as a lump rose in her throat. She closed her eyes to keep her emotions from running wild.

She slowly opened her eyes and kissed him soundly and said, " Syaoran, I love you too. God! You have no idea how I am feeling right now!"

"Does that mean you are willing to stay with me all your life? Share every happy and share moments with me, raise beautiful children, watch them grow up as we grow old together?" He asked earnestly, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"Yes" was all she could say, before she started to cry. Their lips met in a soft kiss to seal this promise. It was the most wonderful kiss ever. It was a great end to a chapter in their lives and a beautiful beginning; a start of new dreams, a union of souls to face every obstacle in life with the strength the of each other. It felt like they were finally at peace with themselves and life.

Their lips met again and again in a silent caress of love with new visions behind their closed eyelids.

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light as two cards zoomed into their room, shocking them out of their passionate embrace. The two cards, glowing bright pink, merged together spreading white light around the room. They watched amazed as the cards split again, but this time, instead of the two cards, there were three. Two of the cards were floating in the same height, a bit behind the center card, which was right in front of Sakura and Li, making the formation of a triangle. Strangely, the center card was not only glowing pink but also green. The bright glow disappeared just as suddenly, and they noticed that the two cards floating at the same height behind were LOVE and HOPE cards. The Love card and hope card had merged together to create the card at the center.

The center card flew into their outstretched hands, and the card read, "UNITE". It had the picture of a man and a woman holding hands and the expression in their face was the most serene one. The background was a dark five-point star made of two triangles, one normal and the other upside down, joined together to form a star, indicating the balance in nature; the blade and the chalice. Below the word "unite" was written the name "Li Sakura".

Their eyes widened at the sight of their names on the card.

"Li Sakura." They read together.

The room was filled with a flash of light again as all the 54 cards appeared around them, forming a semicircle. They watched with surprise filled eyes, as all the cards started to glow with part pink and part green light, as all the cards transformed into "Li Sakura" cards. Finally, all the cards queued up behind the unite card and the spell of the unite card bound all the cards together. The stack of cards then flew into their hands.

They sat in silent wonderment at the scene that had just occurred.

" Now, I guess, both of us have the command over the cards!" Sakura exclaimed.

" Well, That's only fitting, now that I have command over their mistress." Li said, in a voice dripping with amusement.

"Hey! Say that again and I am breaking the promise!"

Syaoran Pulled Sakura into a hungry kiss. He bit her lower lips, gaining access to explore her mouth. She whimpered, as he pinned her beneath him with his hard body and explores every recess of her mouth. Sakura felt the slow build of fire in her body and knew that within now time, his kisses will leave her with an all-consuming need. She scrapped her nails along his back, making him groan.

He broke the kiss and looked at her face and took in her bright green eyes, flushed cheeks, wild honey coloured hair spread on white pillow and her red lips, swollen from his kisses.

"So, will you really break the promise?" Syaoran asked, grinning.

"Never, in my life time or after." Sakura said smiling.

"And oh! Tomoyo will scream bloody murders when she finds out that she was not able to capture the moment or dress me up for the occasion!" Sakura said, laughing at the image.

"Who cares! I like you better without her costumes." Syaoran said, with a roughish smile.

"Hentai." Sakura yelled, slapping his arm, as she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

END

Hey! Every one this is where it ends! Hope you liked my story. I thank all my reviewers. You guys are my inspiration. I can't believe that my First fic ever has ended. I really had fun writing it. Hope you all enjoyed it as much

Disclaimer: The blade and chalice idea came from Dan Brown's 'The Da Vinc Code'.

I am going to start a new fic soon. It is called "Ecstasy", at least till the moment.

**A short description of it:**

**Syaoran and Sakura meet at Tokyo when they are attending college. They get to know each other through Tomoyo and Eriol, who are lovers. But, Sonomi Daidouji is against their love. Watch as Syaoran and Sakura help their best friends get together. Follow them on their own rocky journey of friendship, enmity, love and lust.**

This is not just an average love/hate story.

Thanks for staying tuned with me.

It's me, Little Lupus signing out for now.

Take care.

C ya .


End file.
